Gengar
Gengar is a Ghost and Poison type Pokémon, and is the 94th Pokémon on the National Pokédex. Pokedex Information *''Type:'' Ghost/Poison *''National Dex Number: 94 *''Classification: ''Shadow Pokémon *''Height: ''4'11" *''Weight: ''89.3lbs *''Pok''édex Entry (FireRed): ''It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those who become lost in mountains. Move Set (Created by: energyman2289) *A Combo: A flurry of Shadow Punches. *FTilt: Slower but stronger Shadow Punch. *UTilt: Lick. Gengar swings his tongue upwards. *DTilt: Smog. Gengar swings his arms towards the ground releasing a ring of poisonous gas around him. *FSmash: Poison Jab. Gengar lunges forward, sending his opponent flying. *USmash: Giga Impact. Gengar Lunges the fuck upward. *DSmash: Gengar turns into a shadow on the ground. He's in the ground while charging up, then pops out when released. *NAir: Curse: Gengar takes 5% Damage to use this move. He summons a large ring of black aura around him. If a player is caught in the ring, they will be damaged for 5 seconds, taking a total of 20% *FAir: Crunch. (I know Gengar can't learn Crunch, but shut the fuck up.) Gengar lunges forward and chomps. *BAir: Spins around with a Shadow Claw out. *UAir: Gengar holds both of his arms up with small Shadow Balls (Stop laughing) forming on his hands. *DAir: Confuse Ray. Gengar looks down with glowing eyes. Anyone under him is hit by a meteor smash, however they may or may not take damage. *B: Shadow Ball. A little different from Mewtwo's, the opponent takes no knockback, however the attack does greater damage. *Forward B: Sludge Bomb. Like Yoshi's Up B, but more horizontal, and has better controll. Sometimes may poison the opponent, adding 7% in 2 seconds. *Up B: Ominous Wind. Gengar blast "Ominous Wind" (Haha, fart joke) from his hands. Touching Gengar causes knockback. Anyone who walks in the trail of wind takes some damage with no knockback. *Down B: Double Team. Gengar makes 4 clones of itself. (Including the player) They can wander around the battlefield, but cannot attack players. They only dissapear once they've been hit or Gengar is defeated. (Loses a stock) The player might consider pretending to be one of the Double Team clones, then strike. *Dodging: Gengar turns into a shadow on the ground. *Final Smash: Mega Gengar (JK) Gastly.The number of Gastly that appear are equal to the number of opponents. Just like the Gastly from Pokémon Episode 20: The Ghost of Maiden's Peak," The Gastly will spawn something that is a specific counter for each player. ex: Pikachu; Mouse Trap, or Sonic; A giant wave. Although all of the attacks are different, They all cause large knockback. *Taunt 1: Gengar sticks out his giant tongue. *Taunt 2: Gengar's eyes pop out of his head and he laughs maniacally, just like Haunter did in Pokémon Episode 23: The Tower of Terror. Taunt 3: Gengar dissapears, then pops back out of nowhere to try and scare the player. The time before he comes back isn't always the same, but it can range from .5 to 4 seconds. Supporters *energyman2289, His favorite Pokémon. *NotSnowske *JunDageki *Havic101 *TopHattedTroopa *swordsman126 Category:Wanted Newcomers